Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device. In particular, the present invention relates to a display device that can improve an electrostatic defect which happens after a cutting process by a cell region.
Discussion of the Related Art
Facing information society, display field of displaying electric information signals has been rapidly advanced, and accordingly, various flat display devices, such as a liquid crystal display device (LCD), a plasma display panel device (PDP), an organic light emitting diode display device (OLED), have been widely used.
Among the flat display devices, LCDs are most widely used because they have advantages of thin profile, light weight and low power consumption.
The LCD are configured with an array substrate, a color filter substrate as an opposing substrate, and a liquid crystal layer between the two substrates.
Each of an array substrate and a color filter substrate is manufactured in cell regions of a mother substrate, then the mother substrate is cut by the cell region, and then the cut array substrate and the cut color filter substrate are attached to each other with the liquid crystal layer therebetween to form a liquid crystal panel, and then test processes, including an auto probe test, for the liquid crystal panel is conducted.
Through such the processes, an LCD is manufactured. However, while the manufacturing processes of the LCD, electrostatic charges frequently flow inside the LCD. Particularly, the array substrate is very vulnerable to a static electricity because various driving elements are formed therein. Accordingly, a structure to prevent the inflow of the electrostatic charges is included in the array substrate.
FIG. 1 is a schematic view illustrating a mother substrate for an array substrate having an electrostatic induction line and an array substrate formed by a cutting process by a cell region according to the related art.
Referring to FIG. 1, in the mother substrate MG for an array substrate, array substrate regions are defined in cell regions CA, and an electrostatic induction line EDL as a discharge line to induct electrostatic charges thereto is formed. The electrostatic induction line EDL is arranged along a space between the cell regions CA and a peripheral space of the mother substrate MG, extends to a peripheral region in the cell area CA, and is connected to a ground terminal GND.
Accordingly, even though electrostatic charges flow inside the cell area CA in processes of manufacturing the array substrate AS in a state of the mother substrate MG, the electrostatic charges is brought to the outside through the electrostatic induction line EDL, and thus a defect of the array substrate AS by the static electricity can be prevented.
However, after manufacturing the array substrate AS in the state of the mother substrate MG is finished, the cutting by the cell region CA is conducted. Accordingly, the electrostatic induction line EDL located in the array substrate AS in the cut state is in a floating state.
Thus, the electrostatic induction line EDL of the array substrate AS after the cutting process loses its electrostatic induction function, and the array substrate AS and a liquid crystal panel including the same is vulnerable to a static electricity.
Accordingly, when electrostatic charges flow inside a non-display region, where the electrostatic induction line EDL is located, in following processes, a defect happens with a driving element or signal line in a display region, and the liquid crystal panel becomes defective.
Further, when a defect of an element and a line for an auto probe test located near the electrostatic induction line EDL happens by the static electricity, the auto probe test can't be conducted, and thus even a liquid crystal panel having no defect of a driving element or signal line in a display region is treated as a defective product.